1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination for providing a portable oven and cooking plate device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,229; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,839; U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,657; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,095; and U.S. Des. Patent No. 406,722.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination. The inventive device includes a rotisserie oven including a housing having a plurality of heating elements therein. A motor is mounted on the housing and is operationally coupled to a gear. The gear is mechanically coupled to a removable skewer assembly for rotating the skewer assembly. A first cooking plate assembly has a generally rectangular top surface and bottom surface. An edge of the top surface is hingedly coupled to a first of a pair of lateral side walls of the housing such that the top surface may selectively moved between an abutting position abutting the first lateral side wall and a position orientated generally perpendicular to the first lateral side wall. A heating element is mounted on the top surface of the first cooking plate. A plurality of actuators turns the rotisserie oven and the cooking plate assembly on and off. Each of the actuators is operationally coupled to one of the heating elements. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuators.
In these respects, the rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable oven and cooking plate device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cooking devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a portable oven and cooking plate device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cooking devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cooking devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a rotisserie oven including a housing having a plurality of heating elements therein. A motor is mounted on the housing and is operationally coupled to a gear. The gear is mechanically coupled to a removable skewer assembly for rotating the skewer assembly. A first cooking plate assembly has a generally rectangular top surface and bottom surface. An edge of the top surface is hingedly coupled to a first of a pair of lateral side walls of the housing such that the top surface may selectively moved between an abutting position abutting the first lateral side wall and a position orientated generally perpendicular to the first lateral side wall. A heating element is mounted on the top surface of the first cooking plate. A plurality of actuators turns the rotisserie oven and the cooking plate assembly on and off. Each of the actuators is operationally coupled to one of the heating elements. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuators.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cooking devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cooking devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination for providing a portable oven and cooking plate device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination which includes a rotisserie oven including a housing having a plurality of heating elements therein. A motor is mounted on the housing and is operationally coupled to a gear. The gear is mechanically coupled to a removable skewer assembly for rotating the skewer assembly. A first cooking plate assembly has a generally rectangular top surface and bottom surface. An edge of the top surface is hingedly coupled to a first of a pair of lateral side walls of the housing such that the top surface may selectively moved between an abutting position abutting the first lateral side wall and a position orientated generally perpendicular to the first lateral side wall. A heating element is mounted on the top surface of the first cooking plate. A plurality of actuators turns the rotisserie oven and the cooking plate assembly on and off. Each of the actuators is operationally coupled to one of the heating elements. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuators.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie oven and cooking plate combination that has cooking plates which are movable to a position abutting the housing to provide a compact device.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.